Who is the Bandit?
by Burnbee
Summary: Written at camp. Eventual Roger x Eddie. Mentioned Dolores x Jessica. Rated for language.


When Eddie came out and told his freinds he was gay, he wasn't expecting to still have friends, but the three stuck to him like glue. Eddie was happy but he noticed Roger starting to act different around him. He finally confronted Roger and cornered him.  
>"What is wrong with you?" Eddie ask. Roger looked up at him, but said nothing. "Whats wrong?!" Eddie ask again.<br>"Nothing Eddie." Roger whispered. He looked away from Eddie's heated glare. After a moment he softened his glare and looked concerned.  
>"It is me? Because i'm gay?" Eddie ask angerly. Roger accidently blurted the first thing that came to mind.<br>"I'm in love!" Roger shouted. Eddie flinched Roger hadn't taken well to his and Jessica's divorce.  
>"With Jess?"Eddie ask. Roger shook his head no. "Dolores?" Eddie ask. Roger shook his head again. "Bo-Peep?" Eddie ask. That one actually got him a glare from Roger. "then who?!" Eddie exclaimed.<br>"I'm in love with you!" Roger shouted than covered his mouth. Eddie was stunned. He hadn't in a million years expected this. He didn't move when Roger pushed him away and tried to run, but eventually Eddie grabbed him. He picked Roger up and looked him straight in the eye's.  
>"are you sure?" Eddie ask softly. Roger nodded slightly and Eddie lifted him alittle more and kissed him square on the lips. Roger froze and by the time he came to his senses, Eddie was gone. Roger put his fingers to his lips and smiled goofly. He tried to talk to Eddie, but Eddie avoided him the rest of the day. Roger found this dissapointing. He longed to see Eddie and ask him why he kissed him and ran, but Roger never got the chance. Later that night though, he found a letter for him which he assumed was from another stalker but was surprized to see it was from Eddie.<br>"Eddie? How'd you get in?" Roger muttered to himself. Of course he wasn't expecting anyone to answer but, he was sort of hoping for an answer. H ereaad the note and nodded to himself making a mental note to set his alarm for an hour before the time he needed to meet Eddie. Roger showered and pulled himself out some good clothes and prepared what he would say to Eddie. He was nervous on the inside but on the surface he looked sort of calm but not ready. Roger took a small nap untill his alarm woke him an hour before midnight. He took a few calming breaths, before leaving to meet Eddie in toon town. When he got to where he was supposed to meet Eddie, he was unprepared to be grabed from behind. He tried to turn but the arms around him woulnd't allow it. He looked at the arms as he was dragged and realized they weren't Eddies, so he screamed. "Eddie! Help!" Roger shouted.  
>"Hey shut the kid up!" a male British voice shouted and a hand was slapped over his mouth. A loud crash scared Roger and he was dropped. Someone stepped over him. He looked up and was relieved to find Eddie there with a gun pointed at his abductors, who lay'd on the ground wounded from where they were hit with the gun.<br>"get him!" another ,more femenin, shouted. Eddie shot them both ,though, before they could move.  
>"Roger, you okey?" Eddie ask still watching the man and woman before him on the ground.<br>"I think so." Roger replied looking up at him. Right now Eddie was Rogers knight in shinning armor and Eddie was angry as he held the gun.  
>"Are you sure?" Eddie ask. "'cause I still have four more rounds in this thing." Eddie added.<br>"Yes." Roger replied. Eddie lowered the gun slightly, but he was still at ready incase they were to attack. Eddie looked down at Roger and reached a hand out to pull him up, since Roger was shaking to hard to stand himself. Roger took the hand and let Eddie pull him up. Eddie cocked the gun and pointed it at the two kidnappers.  
>"Who do you work for?" Eddie demanded. The woman looked at him.<br>"We were hired by someone called the Bandit." the woman repied.  
>"Who is this 'bandit'?" Eddie ask.<br>"I don't know." the woman said. Eddie pointed the gun at her and she got on her knee's. "NO! I swear we don't know! But I do know this, we aren't the only ones hired to get that rabbit!" she added. Eddie lowered the gun slightly.  
>"Who are you?" Eddie ask.<br>"I'm Carrol and this is Brad." Carrol said. Eddie nodded and glared at them.  
>"If I ever see you two again, it will not be good for your health." Eddie warned. They nodded to show they understood and scrambled away. Eddie turned around to Roger who was taking a few calming breaths. "Roger, you good?" Eddie ask again.<br>"YYes, but I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did." Roger said.  
>"Why were you out here anyway?" Eddie ask. Roger thought a moment.<br>"You left a note for me on my bed saying to meet you here at midnight." Roger replied. Eddie looked confused.  
>"No I didn't. I've been in toon town helping setup for House-or-Mouse tomorrow." Eddie replied.<br>"Well, someone did an signed your name to it." Roger said.  
>"Do you have it with you?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. Eddie read it and realized they'd seen the kiss, knew his writing, and where Roger lived. "This has troubled toons written all over it." Eddie muttered.<br>"Really?" Roger ask. Eddie shook ihs head.  
>"Nevermind." Eddie muttered.<br>"What do we do Eddie?" Roger ask. Eddie was silent for a moment.  
>"Put you in a hotel or something." Eddie replied. " But it's House-of-Mouse week. Hotels are packed." Eddie added.<br>"I can stay with Dolores." Roger sugguested.  
>"Her girlfriends over." Eddie replied. Dolores was now with Jessica ,the reason for the divorce, and they often stayed over at each others house's.<p> 


End file.
